Monster
Monster ----------------- Monsters are a race of beings who gain their power from eating the meat of fallen enemies. Obtaining ----------------- Monsters are a race allowed for secondary characters, of players L100 and up. Game Powers ----------------- Monsters shift between different forms. A form is determined by two factors: Type and Rank. The type corresponds to standard UOSSMUD monster types (e.g. Bird, Dragon, Lizard, etc.). The Monster's rank starts at 1 and can increase when eating meat from fallen enemies. A Monster's rank is capped by their player level. Each monster type grants bonuses to different statistics, such as strength and wisdom. Different forms of the same type have the same bonuses to statistics, but each form has different abilities. Physical: Aquatic, Beast, Bird, Lizard, Insect, Dragon, Aberration Magical: Demon, Elemental, Undead, Magical, Slime, Dragon, Aberration Support: Machine, Plant Balance: Humanoid Monsters have a unique job, Creature, that is permanently locked as the secondary command. The skills in the Creature job change based on the current form of the Monster. Each skill has a charge count (which can be displayed on the HP bar using the $$tok_monsterskills$$ token). Every use of the skill reduces the charge count by 1. When the charges run out, the skill can still be used, but at a significantly reduced power. Charges can only be restored by eating the meat of enemies. The ability levels of Creature skills are determined strictly by the Monster's current form, and they cannot be increased through AP. The base power of Creature skills scale up with the Monster's player level. When a Monster kills an enemy, there is a chance that the enemy will drop monster meat. When the Monster eats the meat, it will either initiate a form change, or restore all charges for the current form. The effect of eating a meat is determined by both the current form of the Monster, and the type of the monster that dropped the meat. Eating meat of strong enemies will also give the Monster a chance to increase their rank. A Meat Trader resides in the Veldt Cave. He will provide a Monster with Rotten Meat, which, when eaten, will decrease the Monster's current rank by one level. Certain monsters, such as Lucavi in non-practice raids, will drop Bland Meat. This meat will restore your current form's charges, but you will never change form or increase rank by eating it. Each Monster starts with a Monster Encyclopedia. This wondrous book will keep track of each form that the Monster has been in, and will also track form changes that the Monster has undergone via the Meat Matrix. The Meat Matrix is listed under the 'chart' entry in the book. You may also read an individual line in the chart in a more screen-reader friendly way by reading the type entry chart, e.g. 'read beast chart in book' An Incomplete Monster Chart --------------------------- Rows are the type you are, Columns are the meat type you eat *--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----* | | Ab | Aq | Be | Bi | De | Dr | El | Hu | In | Li | Mc | Mg | Pl | Sl | Un | *--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----* |Ab| | | Mc | | Mg | | -- | Aq | -- | Mc | Mg | | | | Pl | *--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----* |Aq| | | Bi | In | Li | -- | | Be | Bi | | Dr | In | | Ab | -- | *--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----* |Be| -- | Bi | -- | In | Ab | | In | Bi | Li | | Bi | Aq | In | -- | Aq | *--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----* |Bi| | Li | In | -- | Li | Aq | Be | De | Be | De | -- | Aq | -- | In | Mc | *--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----* |De| | Hu | Ab | | | | | Dr | | | | | | | | *--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----* |Dr| | Mc | Aq | | Mc | | | El | Be | El | Be | Mg | | Mc | Pl | *--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----* |El| | Ab | Mg | Sl | | | -- | Hu | | | | Dr | | | Mg | *--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----* |Hu| | Be | | | | | | -- | | | | | | | | *--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----* |In| | Bi | Aq | Aq | Ab | Bi | | Li | -- | | Ab | | | | Be | *--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----* |Li| Bi | Sl | -- | Be | Dr | Be | | Mc | Bi | | Aq | | | Dr | In | *--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----* |Mc| | Ab | Pl | Ab | Pl | -- | | Mg | Dr | | -- | Pl | | | Dr | *--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----* |Mg| | | Dr | -- | Mc | | -- | Pl | | | Ab | | El | | | *--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----* |Pl| | | -- | El | Dr | | Ab | Sl | Dr | | Bi | | | | Mc | *--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----* |Sl| | Ab | Mg | | | | | Un | -- | | | | El | | | *--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----* |Un| | Mg | Ab | Sl | | | | Ab | | | | | | | | *--*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*----*